


【基罗】床笫战争

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 直到基德终于失去耐性般松开手小退半步，罗的身体突然失去支撑，无力地滑坐在淋浴间冰冷的墙角。基德蹲在他面前，粗暴地用手掌揉弄他并无回应的下体，咬牙切齿道：“别告诉我你他妈ED？”他在喘息间虚弱地笑了笑，“对啊，我阳痿。”大学AU，学弟x学长
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【基罗】床笫战争

**Author's Note:**

> 普通的大学AU，学弟x学长  
> 右位ED，男同性恋含量很高  
> BGM：《Sugar》Maroon 5

尤斯塔斯·基德终于抓到了他。

他们推推搡搡地进入淋浴隔间以后基德吻了他，又或者说那根本算不上吻，只是牙齿隔着嘴唇相撞罢了。刚刚才结束久违的运动，罗的右手原本就稍有脱力，上臂酸痛，基德一手掐着他的腕间，一手抓握着他汗津津的黑发逼迫他靠近。基德的舌头在他吃痛轻呼时趁机钻了进来，开始一通毫无章法的舔舐。

仅供单人使用的淋浴间在两个男人的纠缠下更显狭小，基德却在胳膊肘重重撞上隔板时一声不吭，仍然用力地吮吸着罗的下唇。他们默契地同时开始以试图咬断对方的舌头来展开谋杀，就此亲吻了片刻。中途基德的大腿一直紧贴着他的腿间不断磨蹭，隔着单薄的运动短裤，他清晰地感受到了对方热情的勃起。

直到基德终于失去耐性般松开手小退半步，罗的身体突然失去支撑，无力地滑坐在冰冷的墙角。基德蹲在他面前，粗暴地用手掌揉弄他并无回应的下体，咬牙切齿道：“别告诉我你他妈ED？”

他在喘息间虚弱地笑了笑，“对啊，我阳痿。”

-

他，特拉法尔加·罗，二十岁，患有Erectile Dysfunction，勃起功能障碍，简单来说，硬不起来。

大多数男人都觉得这很糟糕，不能做爱或者手淫就仿佛已经彻底剥夺了他们幸福的权利。但对罗而言事情并没有那么严重，即使他很清楚仍有治疗的方法，却也并不急于拯救自己。

倒不如说这样更好，他原本就没什么兴趣。

罗推开欲言又止的尤斯塔斯同学之后径直离开了体育馆，去学校餐厅的路上他仍在津津有味地回想对方刚刚的反应。那时他话音刚落，红发男生凶神恶煞的神情立即变为了一副忧心忡忡的模样，拧起眉头瞪着金色的眼睛，仿佛正在竭力抗拒着想要当场揍翻他的本能。或许狗看见鱼骨头便会是这样的表情，他想。

但尤斯塔斯似乎相信了他的解释。随便吧，信不信都和他没什么关系。还未到正式的晚饭时刻，餐厅来往的人不多，他将背包扔在对面的座位上，因无人打扰而愉快且迅速地解决了餐盘里的食物。

不太美妙却也说不上糟糕的一天，罗得出结论。

但对尤斯塔斯·基德而言，这简直是他妈的糟糕透顶的一天。天知道他有多难得能在体育馆的休息室“碰见”特拉法尔加·罗——准确来说是“逮到”。就凭他和特拉法尔加的不合程度，要依靠巧遇恐怕直到毕业他都没法对对方动上一根手指。更何况根据目测，他起码得用三根手指扩张才能保证特拉法尔加窄得惊人的屁股不被搞坏。

不，他从来不会保证这个。但他想搞特拉法尔加的屁股已经很久了。即使他从第一次见到对方就已经深深地意识到了——这个黑发的家伙是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

尤其是在特拉法尔加打羽毛球的时候。基德从未如此强烈地讨厌过一种运动。基德喜欢篮球和滑板，从很小的时候开始，他便因为这两项爱好而和街区里几乎所有的男孩都打过架。这没什么，篮球赛里无可避免的肢体接触，而女孩们向来喜欢他踩着滑板做出的那些危险动作。这些运动时常让他跌倒受伤，失败是常有的事，而他在一身狼狈大汗淋漓地结束运动时，却总能体会到由衷的痛快。

但当特拉法尔加站在羽毛球场的白线边上时，就像是他妈的第一次屈尊尝试平民运动的天才贵族小姐，握着把镀了金镶了红宝石的碳素球拍，身体几乎没怎么动就能把球打到对方的发球区尽头。特拉法尔加得分，特拉法尔加又赢了，特拉法尔加满面春风地退场，额角几乎没有几滴汗。他就是汗水会变成珍珠的人鱼公主吗？

站在后场的黑发男生不断内旋、闪动手腕，时而将球轻轻切到对场的近网，时而步伐果断地发力打出高球，而对手只能脚步不停地追赶，勉强应对。

不得不说，基德仅仅是作为一个路人，看着这幅场面便会感到既爽快又憋屈。球拍与球相撞时发出的稳妥声响令人欲罢不能，但这样毫无悬念又冷静得不像是运动的游戏也太过无聊，不是他喜欢的类型。

但自从他在某次尴尬的春梦中见到了特拉法尔加的屁股之后他便决定去他妈的类型。基德知道自己想要什么，并且确定他可以得到。他向人打听过特拉法尔加有没有在和什么人约会，他们都说：特拉法尔加从不约会。

他不常在体育馆碰见这位学长。听说医学院的书呆子们通常很忙，对方也只是每个月里会出现那么两三次。基拉建议他如果想泡什么人最好直接去约对方，而实际上他也从未想过其他的方式。还能怎么样？所以不久之前他在学生公寓附近的超市门口碰到特拉法尔加时立即问他愿不愿意和他……上床。

对方挑着眉看向他，礼貌地对他说谢谢邀请，但是不了，随即离开。

而今天，他赤裸着上身准备离开休息室去取落在球场边的上衣时，同他迎面相遇的特拉法尔加却停住脚步，坦然地紧盯着他裸露的腹肌。

所以基德想着就算他们操塌了淋浴间的门也不会是他的错。

只可惜现实总不尽人意。

-

罗回到学生公寓时，和他同住的柯拉学长正在房间里收拾行李。他路过对方房间门口时瞥见地板上的狼藉，便驻足敲了敲门板，询问是否需要一点帮助。金发的学长感激地抬起头，罗重新打开对方用力挤压下也难以合拢的行李箱，以更合理的布局摆放其中的物品。

和这位学长在同一屋檐下的两年里，罗从刚开始的无奈妥协到后来的心甘情愿——他知道他这位笨手笨脚的年长室友只是在一些事情上不太擅长，却总是心地极好地应对他一贯的冷漠，几乎是把他当做亲弟弟般对待。而今学长却还是迎来毕业即将搬离，罗多少有些不舍，但更令他忐忑不安的是，有人搬离即意味着会有人入住。

不幸的是，几天后，他在门缝中看见了尤斯塔斯·基德的脸。他下意识猛地关上门后深深叹了口气，而对方疑惑地重新用力敲起门来，直到他再次彻底将门打开——面面相觑下，两人异口同声道：“怎么（他妈的）是你？”门内的住户开始太阳穴抽痛，而门外的却突然有了些古怪的期待感。

在罗看来，与其说是不尽人意，不如说是祸不单行。他们在尤斯塔斯搬进来的第二个小时里狠狠吵了一架，原因是罗委婉地建议他不要在浴室橱柜里摆太多瓶瓶罐罐，而尤斯塔斯坚称他住在这里了所以他可以，罗冷笑回应他“公主殿下，这里显然也不止您这一位住客”。对此基德几乎是立刻拽住了对方的卫衣领口——他从不会忍受任何人嘲笑他在护肤和化妆上的执着。

但不得不说，在那之后他们的生活的确很平静，即使这份平静仅仅是因为罗忙得没空搭理任何人。基拉关切地询问基德是否已经放弃了特拉法尔加，但基德坚称他根本就还没开始正式的尝试。

-

他们第二次接吻是在一个周六的下午。基德不小心打翻了矮柜上的一个铝制方盒，一大把电影存根散落在地上，闻声而来的罗意外地没有流露出什么情绪，只是沉默地把那些纸片捡起来，和铝盒一起带回了房间里。

基德不太擅长应对沉默，只好跟上去站在罗的房间门口说了声抱歉，又忍不住道：“没想到你会收藏这种东西。”

“没什么，只是以前的室友忘记带走了。”罗背对基德整理着纸片回答道。

“你们经常一起去看电影吗？”基德试图将它们捡起来的时候发现有一些票根是同场连座的。

“有时候。”

“那我能约你看电影吗？”基德试着倚在门框上调整出一个轻松的站姿。

“不能。”罗斩钉截铁道，他回过身微笑着看向基德，“如果你只是想跟我上床，就根本不必约我看电影。”

“但我他妈的现在不想跟你上床了。”基德几乎咆哮道。

“我不这么认为，”罗的灰眼睛里透出一点玩味，他在整洁收拾过的书桌上坐下，从抽屉里取出烟盒，“你昨天晚上在体育馆里盯着我屁股的时候显然还是想的。”他点燃香烟深吸了一口，侧过身将烟雾呼向旁边的窗户。

基德不觉得自己昨天无意中流露出的视线有那么火热，但罗调侃的语气的确让他感觉有些丢脸。因此他快而含糊地不假思索道，“所以你是因为抽烟才ED的吗？”

房间里的空气凝固了一阵，中途罗在烟灰缸里磕断了一小截烟灰。“你可以这么认为。”罗回答的时候脸上仍然带着点戏谑的笑意，基德突然觉得头皮有些刺痛，房间里的烟味在他的肺里发出了噼啪声，他阔步走进房间夺过了罗手中的香烟，狠狠碾灭在了玻璃烟灰缸里。很短暂的时间里，罗有点阴沉地望着他，眼眶下带着一贯的疲劳和倦怠，窗外的风钻进公寓房间内，卷携着夏日午后的燥热。这促使基德再次吻了上去，而罗很快便回吻了他。这甚至令基德有些愤怒，每一次，在他们的交谈中，罗虽然愿意告知他最简单而直白的结论，却从来都回避着事情的本质。以至于他对罗发出的挑衅从来都不曾让他感到真正的愉快。过去他是享受着这个的，但如今却令他倍感困惑与厌倦。

他们断断续续地交换了几个苦涩的吻。直到基德被罗推开时，他的手还黏在对方令他日思夜想的完美屁股上。他再次诚实地硬了，但罗的状态跟上次他们在淋浴间里时差别不大，因终于拿回了获取氧气的权利而轻声喘息，面颊发烫，烟灰色的眼睛微微湿润起来，但下身仍然没有反应。

“操——”基德因此有些沮丧地大喊道，但他的沮丧却令罗饶有兴味。当罗开始慢条斯理地解开自己的衬衣扣子时，基德反而目光呆滞地望着他的眼睛。

“怎么了？”黑发男生如同理所当然似的道，“不做吗？”

他话音刚落，便被基德粗暴地拉扯到了床上。当然了，毕竟是他自己的床，他从柔软的被塌间挣扎起身，推开床上还未收拾的织物，给自己找了块平坦而舒适的地方躺下，开始欣赏基德正在表演中的脱衣秀。他一直对基德的腹肌感到十分满意，而当对方滚烫的身躯毫不客气地压倒在他的身侧时，他用指腹按压那些富有美感的肌肉，抚过那些令人流连的线条，再次赞叹起自己的好眼光——因此他决定在对方彻底放弃之前多享受一会。

中途基德问罗有没有安全套和润滑液，罗用那种特拉法尔加式的冷笑回应了他，基德费了一点劲才按捺住了生理以及心理上的冲动，光着屁股回到了自己的房间，在乱糟糟的床头柜抽屉里翻出了重要的消耗品。但当他迅速返回罗的床上准备开始例行步骤时，却发自内心地有些犹豫。他尤斯塔斯·基德的词典上向来不存在矜持和温柔两个词，但当你的床伴说坦然承认自己是ED时，究竟应该他妈的怎么办？没有一本该死的性爱手册会提到这种狗屁内容吧，毕竟一般来说怎么会有人想跟ED上床。操，该死，可他妈的特拉法尔加·罗真的拥有一个很好的屁股，相比之下ED根本算不上什么——更别说当罗脱下衬衫向基德炫耀他那从手背遍布至胸口的张扬刺青。

最终基德决定出于人道主义而再为罗尝试片刻。最多十分钟，不，五分钟，他暗自决定。他俯身靠近罗的腿间，未经询问便舔舐起对方安静蛰伏在毛发间的性器。罗的尺寸显然不会令人羞于展示，而向下套弄褪过包皮后露出的顶端也是健康的深粉色，更没有什么糟糕的气味。他一边含住头部一边揉搓着囊袋，期间也没忘记抬眼去观察罗的反应——对方虽然紧盯着他的动作，但脸上确实缺乏表情，纯粹一副早已看透事情结局的模样。

“……操。”基德收回自己的舌头低声骂道，而罗却开口道，“可以了，来操吧。我没骗你。”说着罗便起身去拿基德带来的那瓶润滑液，啪的一声掀开瓶盖挤在一边的掌心，在基德面前俯身趴下，抬起腰臀，用膝盖与肘部支撑着自己。他用另一只手蘸起不再那么冰凉的透明液体涂抹上自己的后穴，很快便为自己扩张起来。

基德并不惊讶于对方的熟练，好吧，或许即使他前面硬不起来，用后面也是可以跟人打炮的。他从罗手上夺回了主动权，并按照他很早之前理想的那样将三根手指捅进了对方潮湿而紧致的甬道。基德插进去的时候罗坦然地呻吟出声，即使听上去并不算非常愉快，而罗的阴茎也始终乖巧地垂在身下，但至少给出了一点反应。这令基德稍有些欣慰，就算他根本不知道自己在欣慰什么——他原本就不必证明些什么。他射过之后喘息着离开罗的身体，躺倒在罗的身侧，伸手去抚摸对方被他揉弄得有些发红的臀瓣。他已经充分感受过了对方紧实的大腿和臀部肌肉能派上什么用场，但同时也弄清楚了对方的确硬不起来这件事。

最令基德满意的是，在整件性事中，罗并不是平静的。他被基德按压着脊背操弄进柔软的床垫里，翻过身时露出那张漂亮而湿润的脸，因缺氧和失控而眼神迷离。基德由此猜测对于罗而言，就算没有勃起和射精，也是享受着被操的过程的。怎么，就像是这样想会令基德少一点愧疚似的。从何而来的愧疚？他在这个问题上停滞了一瞬。罗从床头柜上胡乱地抽来一把纸巾擦拭着黏答答的下体。透明的润滑液因搅弄摩擦而变成了乳白色，凌乱地附着在微阖的穴口附近，目睹这样的情景，基德喉结滚动，长舒了口气。

罗躺在枕头上侧过来望着他，语气中恢复了一贯的刻薄，问基德是否有爽到，基德坦然承认道：“很好的招待。”

“所以你决定放弃了吗？”罗拍了拍基德因汗水而发亮的胸肌，不客气地使唤他起身替他去拿烟。

“放弃什么？”基德坐回床边，自己从烟盒里抽出一支点燃后将剩下的递给罗。

“和我约会？或者说和我上床？”罗有些疲倦地拉过毯子盖住光裸的下身，“我是同性恋，但我从不约会；我可以和人上床，但是我阳痿。这足以让原本对我有兴趣的人因感到绝望而拍屁股走人。”

“这没什么可绝望的吧，”基德把烟灰缸放在罗胸前纹身图案的交汇处，向缸内抖了抖烟卷尽头滚烫的烟灰，“难道不是你先邀请我的吗？”

“洗澡。”罗冲他翻了个白眼，将烟灰缸放到一边，起身离开房间。基德躺在被两人弄得乱糟糟的床上缓慢地抽完了那支烟。罗还没有从浴室出来，他决定去加入对方。

-

“我和特拉法尔加·罗加上床了。”周一午餐时，基德在学校餐厅的四人桌上向他的朋友基拉宣布道。

基拉十分戏剧性地立即被可乐呛住，咳嗽了好一阵才平静下来，“……我该为你的努力没有白费而感到高兴？”

“但他是ED，而且我们操完以后他既没让我滚出去，也同样没答应和我去看电影。”

“等等，停。我不想听你们做爱的细节。但是你他妈都和他上床了……噢，所以说他果真跟传闻中说的一样，不和人约会是吗？”

“大概吧。”基德耸耸肩，仍然用叉子胡乱地搅拌着餐盘里的意面。

“所以你们现在是炮友了？”

“我觉得不是。可能只是一次性的。”

“那确实很遗憾。”

“基拉。”基德突然抬起头对着他的朋友严肃道，“你觉得男人不勃起的情况下可以射精吗？”

在周围人充满好奇的目光中，一把尖锐的餐叉几乎穿透了基德放在桌边的运动毛巾。

-

“还来？”另一个周末，罗几乎是带着嘲笑望向他红发的室友，而对方已经十分积极主动地脱光了衣服躺在罗干净的床单上。

罗没有合上课本，反而转过身继续整理笔记，“我对上床真的兴趣不大。”

“你确定你真的不想被我操吗？”基德开始以一种毫无诱惑的方式套弄自己半勃起的性器，试图在润滑液的帮助下弄出一点水声来吸引对方的注意。罗没有回答他。安静的房间内只剩下基德刻意制造出的噪音和罗写字和翻书的声响。大约几分钟后，罗终于在基德做作的喘息声中起身来到床边，怒视着对方因兴奋而发红的白皙肩颈和膝盖。

“操你的，尤斯塔斯。”罗踢了他一脚，恼怒道。

“操你才对。我想这还是你第一次在床上叫我的名字？”基德向他露出一个获胜的笑容，“不客气，特拉法尔加学长。”

“从我的床上滚下来，半小时之内把我的床单洗干净烘干送回来。”

“看来我只能想办法邀请你加入我才能避免多洗一条床单了。”

“别做梦了，这房间里会发情的动物只有你好吗？”

“嘿，听着——”基德停下自慰的手，交叠着双腿坐起身，清了清嗓子严肃道，“我做了一点研究，学到了点新东西。我觉得我们可以试试。”

他期待地望着罗，“我保证会让你享受到的。”

“现在立刻马上，从我的房间里滚出去。”

好吧，现在他被要求滚出房间了。正如传闻所说的那样冷酷无情，基德耸了耸肩，不紧不慢地从床上下来……下一瞬，他抓住罗的后脑勺啃咬上对方干燥的嘴唇，试图以令他成功两次的老方法来改善这个尴尬的局面。但被吻住的黑发男生并不领情，基德尝到了血的甜锈味道。管他是谁在流血呢，今天他必须操到眼前的这个人。在罗的右拳令他的口腔感受到更加浓重的甜腥味后，他决定拿出他的擅长且喜爱的暴力来应对这幅状况。他们几乎在床上结结实实地打了一架，而或许就像是他们在擅长的运动上各有优势，也常常面对有输有赢的境地——这次位于上风的仍然是好运气玩家基德。

但当他将充分涂抹过润滑液的指尖塞进罗的身体里时，他听到了来自前方的一点啜泣。是的，他没有听错，当他抬起头时，他发现冷酷无情的特拉法尔加正在他妈的流眼泪。这顿时令他感到一阵意料之外的恐慌，操，该怎么办好？他紧张地撤出手指，在床单上蹭掉润滑液，把手掌的侧边塞进罗的嘴唇间来阻止他继续折磨自己正在流血的下唇。对方几乎算得上配合地狠狠地咬住了他的手掌。好在这并不是什么更加脆弱的部位，基德隐隐庆幸道。

“该死的，你今天到底怎么了？”基德近乎崩溃地扯下了额前的发带摔在地板上，揉了揉几乎从不服帖的红发，“跟我上床就令你这么悲痛吗？高贵的特拉法尔加公主殿下？”

“滚开，混蛋！”罗哑着嗓子道，“我说过了我不想做。”

“好吧，抱歉。”基德凑上去用双手抓住了罗的下巴，舔掉了对方脸颊上未干的眼泪，“但老实说，我真没想到你会哭。”

可能是由于冷静下来的基德所使用的语气不像往常那么强烈，那种古怪的疲惫感突然又占据了罗的胸腔。他任基德像条傻乎乎的大型犬一样在他脸上留下了点口水印，直到他发现眼前一丝不挂的家伙几乎还他妈硬着。操，这令罗心情有点复杂，但绝不是羡慕。只是惊讶于某些蠢货几乎完全是凭借本能活着，却能他妈的奇迹般考上和他同一所大学。

“待会你想喝点什么吗？”基德仍在以他自以为十分有效的方式安慰着对方，却突然感到下身一凉。“我操——”他猛地低下头，发现罗正用冷冰冰的手紧握着他的老二，冷气充足的房间内很凉爽，但基德还是感觉后颈开始冒汗，“那个，我道过歉了，还是说……”他余下的啰嗦却被罗的吻堵了回去。

好吧，阴晴不定的混蛋，他一边回吻一边咕哝道，而对方冰凉的手替他打起飞机也竟然有种奇妙的感觉。

但他们很快便再次热了起来。罗懒洋洋地抬着眼皮，欣赏着前戏格外耐心的尤斯塔斯同学大展身手。这当然是合理的，毕竟他们刚刚还打过一架，他被轻微扭伤的胳膊还有些抽痛，在有些事情上他向来并不介意输掉。可没过多久，罗就意识到了他所犯的最大的错误——该死的尤斯塔斯今天真的温柔到令人恶心。

“立即停止在我身上留下口水。我怀疑你真的是某种动物？”罗催促道，“要操就快点，最好在我改变主意之前……”话音未落，他的声带突然自作主张地挤出了一点甜腻而怪异的声音。

“看来对了。”基德有些欣喜地再次用指腹按压上那一点微微凸起的部分，“你感觉怎么样？”

罗以将脸彻底埋进枕头里作为回应。

风和日丽的星期六下午，他们在床上搞了三个多小时。基德一共用掉了四个安全套，虽然其中有一个是被他急匆匆撕开时不小心咬破的。在他的不懈努力下，罗没硬起来也射了两次，黏答答的精液把床单弄得一塌糊涂，基德仍然被要求对此负责。窒息玩法是很爽，前列腺高潮也很爽，能真的射出来倒是意料之外的事。指挥仍然富有活力的基德换完床单和枕套后，罗闭上眼躺在床上想要享受片刻的宁静。但基德很快就处理完衣物和布单飞奔了回来，决心继续骚扰已然彻底放弃复习的黑发学长。

罗无语地睁开眼看着沾沾自喜的基德，对方简直像是初次做爱后体会到“原来人生中还有这种形式的快乐”的傻蛋。他日行一恶般冷漠地告诉对方，这并不是什么罕见的事，以及，他早就知道即使ED也可以射精或是高潮，理论上。基德听完果然有些恼怒，高声问他怎么不早点说，亏他私下里还做了些功课。

“因为我说了我没什么兴趣。”罗有些不耐烦道。

“你绝对不是真的性冷淡。”基德坚持着自己的观点，“你完全很享受被我操。”

“那的确得谢谢你的招待。”罗侧过身让对方离开自己的视线，“所以你现在能滚出我的房间了吗？洗干净了的床单请叠好放进我的衣柜隔层里。”

“那么我能约你吗？”

“什么？”

“我们晚上能去看电影吗？”

“呃……坦白说，”罗叹了口气，尽量平和地开口道，“虽然我们上过两次床，但我并不是很想和任何人建立起某种关系。”

“我希望你可以放弃约我出去或者跟我上床。”他说完才发现自己的语气中几乎带着点不明显的恳求。但的确如此，即使会屈从于短暂的欲望，他也从来都不希望自己会被他人选择——不如说他更想被放弃。他非常清楚自己一直渴望这个。

房间里很安静。或许基德已经走了，他终于在一通折腾后得到了片刻放松的机会。目睹所有人离开他后，将是他最为享受的时光。每一个清晨，太阳都会为他人而升起。而他只需要待在令他舒适的昏暗一隅即可完成任何他想要完成的事。他便是怀揣着这样的自信。

只可惜现实总是该死的不尽人意。

基德端着一瓶酒和两只玻璃杯回到他的床边，俨然一副要同他促膝长谈的模样。罗暗自有些头痛，但还是沉默地接过了酒杯，不怎么犹豫地喝下了大半杯琥珀色的酒液。破损的唇瓣在酒精的刺激下为他带来了尖锐而美妙的疼痛。他望着尤斯塔斯漂亮的金色的眼睛，硬挺的鼻梁，抹去唇膏后仍然染有深红的嘴唇，既像是位整日不知疲倦的建筑工人，又像是个向来不知死亡为何物的糟糕士兵。他讨厌沉默的游戏，便主动开口提醒对方如果还有什么想问的就赶快。

“……ED是种什么感觉？”基德问完才感觉这个话题好像不太合适。但管他的呢，是对方让他问的。

“这令我感到安全。”罗回答时的表情几乎算得上愉悦，他在基德不解的眼神中加以解释道，“有些时候，失控才是最安全的。这意味着没人能够控制我，虽然其中也包括我自己。”

“总觉得所有事情从你嘴里说出来都会变得深奥。”基德仍然好奇道，“从什么时候开始的？有什么原因吗？”

“十几岁的时候吧。主要关于一些非自愿性行为，”罗嗤笑道，“你真的要听吗？我怕你听完也会ED。”

“好吧，听上去已经很糟糕了。”基德盯着酒杯摇了摇头，又望向罗，“所以看电影真的不行吗？”

那双带着点眼线的金色眼睛投来的炙热视线，令罗感到自己刚刚喝下去不是酒而是一大杯酸得冒泡的柠檬汽水，此刻正在他的胃袋里咕嘟咕嘟地冒酸泡。

他沉默了大概有一个世纪那么久。

基德人生第一次感到自己距离放弃某件事几乎只隔着一扇纸窗。但好在他冷酷无情的心上人最终的回答是——“如果你只是想看电影的话，我的前室友有留下可以在房间里使用的家庭式投影仪。但今天我很累了，明天晚上吧。”

好吧，或许室内约会是走向成功的一大步，基德想到。

在故事的最后，请务必谨记，如果你只是想搞男同性恋，那么ED从来都算不上什么严重的问题；如果你只是看中了某个堪称完美的屁股，那么就算它的主人冷酷得像是格林童话里的邪恶巫婆也没有关系；如果你只是想和心上人一起看点爆米花电影，那么最好不要暗自怀揣着对沙发性爱的期待而自作主张地动手动脚。

因为被赶出公寓门外时只穿着拳击短裤真的很丢人。

以上，来自二年级生尤斯塔斯·基德的恋爱学习笔记。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ^ ^ 谢谢您读完这篇出于冲动而写下的傻气文章，右位ED是我非常喜爱的性癖之一，其中也当然包括一些自暴自弃的成分。  
> 感谢尤斯塔斯同学的激情自我展示。真诚希望您也有爽到  
> 另外，还有一点迷思：他们二位究竟谁更像迪士尼公主一些？  
> 是你，尤斯塔斯·白雪·基德  
> 也是你，特拉法尔加·爱丽儿·罗  
> （并不是这样的）


End file.
